Dr. Zomboss attempts to kill everyone in the whole world and gets grounded
By: Iamarepeater My first fanfic where a character gets grounded. Go ahead and make your own grounded fanfic. just put it under this category: Grounded fanfics Character Iamarepeater (IA) Dr. Zomboss (DZ) Dr. Zomboss's mum and dad (Mum: DZM, Dad: DZD) Pinkgirl234 (PG) Milesprower2 (MP2) Random zombies (could be from PVZ, PVZ2, PVZA, PVZO, PVZAS, PVZ2C, PVZGW. etc, etc) Story Part 1 DZ: I am going to send all my zombie minions to kill everyone. (does that) In a few hours, my minions will give me all the people's brains. (The whole world soon collasped and everyone died. The end! Actually, nearly everyone) PG: (see zombies coming) Better escape and find someone to fight them off. MP2: I agree. Let's go! (escapes with PG) Part 2 (later on) PG: OMG! Look at the destruction all around the world! MP2: I have to agree. All the ruins. We're basically the last two survivors of this zombie apocalypse. (hear footsteps coming) Uh-oh! We're doomed! (a shadowy figure appears before MP2 and PG) MP2 and PG2: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't eat us! IA: Relax guys! It's just me. Why were both of you scared? MP2: Because we're the last survivors of the apocalypse. IA: Hmmmmmmm. Was it zombies? MP2 and PG: yes! IA: Follow me. Mine is the only safe zone from the zombies. MP2 and PG: (hesitant but follows) Part 3 (later on in Iamarepeater's houses) IA: Tell me. What were most of the zombies like? PG: Browncoat. MP2: Grey. IA: Let me think. (after a while) Grrrrrrr. It's Dr. Zomboss. He's so gonna be in trouble when I catch him! Let's go! MP2 and PG: But we might die! IA: I will protect you. Relax. (they all move to Zomboss manor) DZ: So my minions, where is the brains I seek? Conehead zombie: Here it is master. (gives all the brains to Dr. Zomboss) DZ: Tasty. (then suddenly hear some intense fighting at the lower level of the manor) Intruders! STOP THEM! Conehead zombie: yes sir! (to the other zombies) Let's go! (meanwhile) IA: (zaps all zombies in his radius) That should be all. (sees more zombies coming down) Here's goes nothing. (unleashes his death blast power) Conehead zombie and his troops: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dies) MP2 and PG: Wow! You're powerful. IA: Thanks but hurry. We got to save those brains! (they all go upstairs) Part 4 DZ: (Sees Iamarepeater, Milesprower2 and Pinkgirl234 coming) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IA: Release those brains! DZ: Never! IA: Ok. (deals stare of agony) DZ: (in agony) Ok ok ok. I will return. (does that) IA: (used magic to return all the brains back to their owners) I have revived everyone. Dr. Zomboss, how dare you attempted to kill everyone! That's it! I'm calling your parents now! DZ: NO! (x10) IA: Your parents are here Dr. Zomboss. DZM: Dr. Zomboss, how dare you tried to kill everyone! DZD: That's it! We're grounding you for 7127128904212902420101828348695421469241682148921 years! DZM: Go to your room now! DZ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (goes to his room) DRD: Thanks Iamarepeater. You managed to save the whole world. IA: No problem. Now I will be off. (leaves) PG and MP2: I think we should leave too. (leaves) The end. Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics Category:Grounded fanfics